


Icy Cold

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Ice, Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, Safeword Use, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony's idea in the bedroom doesn't go according to plan and Bucky is forced to use his safeword____Kinktober prompt 27: Temperature Play





	Icy Cold

If Tony had ever been asked to name the thing he loved the most about being with Bucky the genius knew that he would never stop talking. The list just went on and on and on. It would include the obvious physical things like the way the soldier’s muscles just screamed strength and the way his eyes changed depending on how he was feeling. It would include the smaller things like the way Bucky would tuck his face into Tony’s neck after a nightmare just to have a concrete way of knowing that his boyfriend was alive and with him or the way that Bucky could never pass by an alleyway without looking down to make sure that no one needed his help. A habit he still mocked Steve for creating in him.

Yes, the list of things that Tony loved about the other man was endless and he could spend the rest of his life going over each and every one and still barely make a dent in it. If he had to name his absolute favorite thing about Bucky right now in this moment though, it would have to be the amount of unquestioning trust that the soldier had put into Tony’s hands.

After the living Hall that Bucky had been put through in the hands of Hydra it still amazed Tony how Bucky could trust anyone anymore. He wouldn’t fault Bucky in any way if the soldier, after freeing himself from Hydra, had decided to become a hermit out in the wild and never let another person near him for the rest of his life. Instead he had willingly put his body and mind into Tony’s hands to free him of the triggers that controlled him and to work on his arm so it became a part of him instead of just another Hydra tool of mass destruction.

The absolute amount of trust that Bucky had placed into Tony’s hands had been incredibly humbling and had become the starting point to what they had between the two of them today. It had been Bucky that had ended up making the first move since Tony was afraid of violating that trust by pushing it too far. Now after having been together for three years at this point Tony was much less hesitant to push at some of Bucky’s walls and see just how far the two of them could fly together.

It was that sense of pushing and trust to do so that had Bucky laying face down on their bed with his hands loosely tied to the headboard with one of Tony’s favorite ties. There was no way the simple piece of fabric would ever hold up against super soldier strength so Bucky had to focus on not trying to pull away or risk ripping the tie in the process. It was pushing that control to the limit that Tony planned on doing today.

So far the genius had gotten Bucky’s hole nice and wet with all of the lube that he had used even though he still only had a single digit working Bucky open. Tony had been at it for almost half an hour now and Bucky was covered in a sheen of sweat as that single finger inside of him moved gently in and out, purposefully avoiding hitting his prostate as he went, dancing all around it without ever touching it.

A single finger wasn’t even enough to stretch Bucky open no matter how much it twisted around to spread the lube as deep as it could go. What it was enough to do though was to get the lube into every crack and crevice. As that lube went from room temperature to blazing hot the soldier didn’t know how long he could stand such pleasurable teasing, especially when Tony didn’t seem to be slowing down.

“How’s that feel Sweetheart? All nice and warm and good?” Tony asked as he licked a stripe up one of Bucky’s ass cheeks, feeling his lover twitch beneath him.

“Please,” Bucky begged, his eyes clenched closed, giving all his focus to not yanking on the tie that was already strained as far as it could go. His dick beneath him was rock hard and already leaving a wet spot that was going to require a change of sheets before they could sleep later. “Please Tony. Need more than just a finger. Need you. Please.”

Tony smiled and nipped at the curve of Bucky’s ass making his lover clench down around him. “But my finger is part of me,” Tony teased, dragging his finger right past Bucky’s prostate without touching it. “Are you really saying that’s not enough for you? Well I guess if that’s the case I’m just going to have to try something else.”

Tony pulled his finger completely out of Bucky’s ass and watched as the hole tried clenching down around nothing. Bucky’s desperate moans into the pillow were music to Tony’s ears telling him that everything was going exactly according to plan. If Tony had his way Bucky was going to be begging Tony to fuck him and Tony was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Using his now free hand Tony reached over the side of the bed where he had a bowl of semi-melted ice cubes waiting. It was Tony’s plan that between the warming lube and the cold of the ice, Bucky would be shifting and squirming between the change in temperatures and being tied down as he was, all that would do would be to rub his hard cock all over the bed without relief making him even more desperate. It wasn’t something that he had tried before but Tony could picture it perfectly in his mind and he couldn’t wait to make that image a reality.

Smiling to himself Tony lifted a single ice cube and gently brought it down on Bucky’s spine right between his shoulder blades. Bucky immediately hissed as the cold touched him and his muscles tensed in response. Tony kissed one of Bucky’s shoulders as he drew the ice slowly down his spine, drawing the moment out just as he had when he was using his finger before. By the time the ice reached the cleft of Bucky’s ass the soldier was shaking on the bed.

“Red,” Bucky whimpered, his body shivering and trying to pull away from the cold, though still trying not to rip the tie binding his hands. “Red, please red.”

Tony’s response was instantaneous. He tossed the ice cube away from the bed and hurried to untie Bucky’s wrists so that he could move wherever he needed to. Once that was done, Tony laid down next to his boyfriend and gently took Bucky’s face between his hands, seeing his eyes clenched tightly shut.

“The ice is gone and you’re free Sweetheart,” Tony murmured, stroking his thumbs over Bucky’s cheeks soothingly. “What else do you need?”

Bucky continued to shake and pressed himself snug against Tony’s front. “Too cold. Please. Don’t want to be cold.”

It broke Tony’s heart how broken Bucky sounded but he knew that he could have his feelings later. Right now Bucky needed him to focus on his boyfriend to make everything okay again. While they both had safewords to stop everything if they needed to, neither of them had ever had any cause to use them before and the fact that Bucky had needed to wasn’t something to take lightly.

Letting go of Bucky’s face, Tony stayed as close as he could to his boyfriend while at the same time grabbing one of the blankets that had been shoved off of the bed and pulling it up to wrap around Bucky’s shoulders. Working fast but smart, Tony turned the other man into a burrito of blankets and pulled him back into his arms, running his hands up and down Bucky’s sides and back to generate extra heat and get the soldier all warmed up.

“How’s that? Feeling warm enough or do you need more?” Tony asked. He pressed close not only to give Bucky comfort with his presence but to share body heat as well. Tony knew how sometimes when the feeling of cold got inside you it didn’t matter what the actual temperature was. Until that warmth soaked down into your bones you would still feel that chill and he didn’t want that for his boyfriend if there was something that he could do to help.

“No ice,” Bucky said, a shudder going through him at the mention of what had caused everything to go sideways. “No more ice. Too much like cryo.”

Tony closed his eyes as he scolded himself on his thoughtlessness. How could he have possibly thought that ice would be a good idea to play with when Bucky had spent so many decades being tortured with it? How stupid could he be?

Pushing those thoughts away took a force of will but it was one that Tony made himself do. Those kind of thoughts wouldn’t help anyone and right now if it wasn’t something that was going to help Bucky, than it didn’t belong and wouldn’t be given any time. He could spend time later going over what he did wrong so that it would never happen again but for right now he turned his attention completely to the man in his arms.

“No more ice. I promise Buckaroo,” Tony whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of Bucky’s head. “I didn’t mean to do this to you. It was a mistake on my part and it will never happen again. I promise.”

Together the two of them laid there with Bucky held close to Tony’s chest as he slowly calmed back down from the panic that he had felt when the cold started sliding over his body. Dropping out of that happy headspace like that had sucked and Bucky knew that they’d need to talk about it more later but for right now all he wanted to do was cuddle close with his boyfriend until all the ice inside him melted away and there was nothing left but warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> This now has a sequel here: Burning Heat


End file.
